vixellafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims 4 Legacy Challenge
The Sims 4 Legacy Challenge The Sims 4 Legacy Challenge is an on-going series by Vixella, where she has to create a single founding Sim and start the game in abject poverty. This Sim will have to earn money in order to build a house and their wealth, so they can bring about the new generation to continue the lineage. Vixella chose a more extreme start for this challenge, as she purchased a 64 x 64 lot and then purchased two Points of Enmity for $2100 and one Von-Windenburg’s Trap for $2000. This left her with $1800 to begin the challenge with. The challenge is meant to continue through ten generations of Sims according to the rules, currently there has been two generations completed as of yet. Season One The first episode of season one was uploaded on January 16, 2016. This episode showed off the starting Sim Juliet Montella, and introduced and explained the challenge as a whole. The series it set in Windenburg, one of the areas within The Sims 4, and is mainly focused on the Sim's home lot with the occasional trips out into the world to go on dates with other Sims. In episode two, Vixella finds a character named Sergio Romeo and becomes immediately obsessed with trying to get Juliet and Sergio together because of his last name, as it is a reference to the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, she even names a fish Shakespeare later on in the season because of this. After a lot of trouble getting the Sims together, even having to break Sergio up with his current girlfriend and changing one of his traits, she did eventually get them together. In later episodes she has the Sims get married and have children together. The first children to appear in the challenge are Caesar and Zara, who were twins. This was then followed by a second girl named Holly later on in the series. Vixella has a preference to use girls more in her Sims gameplay, as she has more custom content for them, and even said that she'd like Zara to succeed Juliet in the legacy challenge. She did put out a poll so the viewers had a say on the successor in the challenge, and Zara won by a landslide. Making her the heir to the legacy challenge. Season Two This season focuses on Zara Montella, the heir to the legacy challenge from season one. The first episode of this season was uploaded on May 20, 2016. The first episode shows off the new house for the Sims and basically continues from where season one left off. The second episode then focuses on getting Zara a boyfriend in order for the legacy challenge to progress, Vixella downloaded a Sim from The Gallery for Zara to get together with, his name was Leo Everett. At the start of this episode she could not get them together as Zara was still a teen, so she aged up Zara and Caesar in order for them to progress. Caesar had a girlfriend named Annabella, who then later in the series got married. Vixella however needed the house space for Zara's children, so therefore she moved Caesar and Annabella out into a different lot, before doing so however she made sure Annabella was pregnant so that Caesar could have a child. This child is later found out to be a girl named Tina. Zara's other sibling Holly also gets into a relationship with a girl named Noelle, who she later gets married to, they are also moved out into a different lot. As the season mainly focuses on Zara, she gets married to Leo and soon start to have a family together. Their first child is a girl and is named Luna, they then have twin girls later on in the series named Mercy and Madison. At the very end of the season Vixella decides they should have another child as toddlers have been re-added into the Sims, this ends up being another girl named Rosie. Also in this season Juliet and Sergio both pass away, however they still make appearances as ghosts in different episodes. External Links * Sims 4 Legacy Challenge Rules * Season One * Season Two Category:The Sims 4 Legacy Challenge Category:Montella Legacy